The wireless Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. The alert typically consists of a message that an emergency situation has or is occurring. It is not uncommon for a person receiving the alert to not know what to do in case of an emergency. For example, a user receiving an EAS may not know what action to take in view of the emergency. As another example, a child may not know what action to take in case of an emergency, such as a fire.